


Castle Of Sand

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a stormtrooper, a fellow cadet and friend of FN-2187 (who is later better known as Finn), who get's wounded and left behind at the attack of the First Order on Jakku. </p><p>I really hate writing summarys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle Of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> You're FN-3169.

Sometimes, your heart was filled with the desire to scream from the depths of your lungs until your throat is hoarse and no sound would leave your lips. Shifting your weight on top of your small bed in the five-women crew room, laying on your right side and stairing at the metalic wall, coloured in a depressing grey, sighing deeply before closing your eyes and listening to the all surrounding silent on the Finalizer. “What am I doing here?“, you quitely whispers to yourself, your voice as much clouded with melancholic as your mind and heart.

The surprising sound of the opening and only seconds later closing door caught your attention, your heavy feeling eyelids slowly partening themself before you're shortly taking a look over your shoulder, your [Y/E/C] orbs observing the unique silver armor of your commander, Captain Phasma, who stood still next to the bed you're laying on, silently watching you while crossing her arms in front of her chest. From time to time your squadmates and you wondered yourself about how she possibly could look under the stormtroopers mask, but the truth is, it doesn't matter. Phasma earned her position more than once for sure, her skills are unmatched and you're lucky to be part of the FN-Corps, which meant that you're personally trained by the so called Captain. Swinging your legs over the edge of the bed, you're raising your body in a graceful motion, trying to cover the nervousness that knots your stomach from the pure fact that you're not wearing your armor while facing the one in command. “FN-3169, dress yourself properly, I'm expecting you in ten minutes at the third hangar, we're setting of for Jakku. More details when we have started.“, she ordered in a stern tone, turning herself around after the last word left her mouth and headed outside the room, leaving you with wondering, blinking eyes. 

Walking fast along the endless appearing corridor, you shoulder your weapon and shifting the helmet on your head so it fitted perfectly. As you passed one of the countless closed doors, you jumped lightly the moment the door opened itself and a gloved hand reached out for you, grabing you on your left shoulder and turning you around to watch the armored stormtrooper that's now in front of you. “Heyja Sixty, it's so good to see you.“, the familiar voice told you in a happily tone, taking a overcarefully look past your head and over your shoulder, noticing that there was no one on the hallway before embrassing you in a volatile hug. “Someday, someone will see us, Eight-Seven.“, you're whispering as you shift your position to stand next to him, the two of you slowly starting to walk further in the direction of the third hangar. “We're to smart for that.“, he responded in a saddened manner, his head tilted to the ground and his steps are heavier than usual. “What's wrong?“, you're asking him, worried about what could trouble your fellow cadet and what come's the closest to what the people outside the First Order called 'friend'. “Phasma. Remember what happened at the Pressylla system... she said it's my last chance.“, FN-2187 told you quietly as the two of you entered the hangar, a couple of stormtroopers are steping into a shuttle, Captain Phasma and the dark enforcer Kylo Ren are standing next to the ramp and watching them closely. “Nah, she thinks to highly about you to... You know... Everything is going to be fine.“, you whispers as quietly as possible as the two of you approaching the two-thirds of the unofficial commanding triumvirate of the First Order. As you passed the eyes of the two masked, physicial overwhelming figures, even if they're not visible, burned through your helmet and you didn't noticed how your steps became quicker for a short moment before the two of you silently sat down on your seats, next to FN-2003 and FN-2000.

 

~ FN-2187's POV ~

The events on the planet Jakku follow in a quick succession, but now my fellow cadets are surrounding the surviving villagers after the attack of the small village Tuanul, myself standing among their ranks and holding the blasters rifle of my weapon in the direction of the many frightened villagers. All I could do was stairing at the two armored forms, laying lifeless between the begging and whimpering men and women, known as Slip and Sixty to me. I bit my lower lip as I tightened the grip on my blaster, noticing that my hands are lightly shaking as my hole body stiffened more and more. This can't be true. They can't be dead.

~ FN-2187's POV Ending ~

 

The moment your mind starts to be filled with thoughts again, they're washed over with unbearable pain and everything you could do was to scream it out of your body, your hands digging into the dirt under your numb body and tears streaming down your dust covered cheeks before your mind turned black again.

Volatile, your eyelids flutter open again and all you could do was covering your view with a rough move of your right arm. The pain filling your inner system again, making you arch together and pressing your lips on top of eachother to muffle your own scream. Minutes pasts, your mind is runing wild before you're able to get a view of your surroundings, watching the insects attracting corpses all around you in utter shock as you crawl yourself as far away from the ghost town as possible before trying a few times to get back on your feet. 

You don't know how long you're been wandering through the desert of Jakku and it's many sandbanks, sweat runing down your temples and the sun's burning your skin as you forgot your helmet in the mess of the village named Tuanul. The decision wasn't made of the sunlight or the pain from the severely untreated wounds all over your body. Your feet stumble up the nearest sandbank and as you're reached the top of it, your view get's blurred and for the umpteenth time, you lost your consciousness.

 

~ Rey's POV ~

With firm steps I walked down a sandbank, the Niima Outpost only a small, far point at the slowly darkening horizon, fewer food rations in my bag than expected and less than I deserved for my work. As I jumped down the short distance from the sandbank to the ground, I lost my balance and felt into the hot sand of Jakku. Taking a look over my shoulder, I caught the sight of something white covered in layers of grains of sand. Raising to my knee's, I carefully crawl closer to the unknown thing, the closest weapon I could reached in both of my hands as I warily touch the thing with the top of the metalic stick, causing it to lightly shift itself and revealing an unconscious woman closed as a stormtrooper, whom's armor is smudged with dryed blood. Bending over her unmovable body, I took in the view of the peaceful looking woman and slowly turned her on her back, my eyelids widening as I saw the countless wounds that covered her body. Without a second thought, I pack up the weapon and grab for my bag, throwing it over my shoulders and reaching for the female stormtroopers ankles, draging her behind me.

~ Rey's POV Ending ~

 

Slowly, your eyelids opened themself and you tried to turn yourself around, but suddenly, a cold touch on your left hand stops your motion and you're moving your head to watch over your head, where your left hand is chained on a small metalic pipe. “Ah, sounds like the sleeping beauty finally woke up.“, a unfamiliar female voice reached your ears and you turn your head around to look in the direction of the noise. A slender young woman with brown hair and a dust-covered skin caught your eyes, her hazel ones stairing back at you in distrust and a metalic stick appears in your view, tight grabbed by the stranger and directioned upon you. A tense silence filled the air, none of the two of you moved even for a bit or broke the intense eye contact. “Beep, boop, boop, beep.“, the sound hit both of you by surprise, both lightly jumping in shock and your eyes wandering next to the stranger, a droid appeared next to her and watched you two in turns. “Give me a second, BB-Eight... So, sleepy, does the name Tuanul rings some bells in your head?“, the brown haired woman asked you in a unfriendly manner, you're nodding your arching head in respond and shifting your position, so you're sitting on your butt and sit back on the wall. “Got shot there.“, you told her with a hoarse voice, the stranger and the droid tilting their heads lightly to the side. “Why? Why did they... you would have died.“, she obviously talked to herself, her hazel eyes clouded in disgust, but probably not because of you. Her worlds make you turn your head down on yourself, watching your treated wounds that are covered by bandages, your mouth falling apart in wonder. “You rescued me? Why?“ - “Because I'm a decent human being, even if you're a stormtrooper.“, she spit at you, intensily stairing at you while steping closer to your disadvantageous position. “I was.“, you respond in a serious tone, the stranger blinked her eyes in astonishment. “You was?“ - “They think I'm dead, remember.“ - “And?“, she asked you clueless, now you're the one who tilt her head lightly to the side. “I don't wanna change it. Better ticket out of the Order than I could ever dreamed of! You have no idea how it's been there!“, you're yelling at her, tears streaming down your cheeks unknown to you while you couldn't stop yourself from screaming out everything that bothered your mind all the years you can think off.

Watching the sun raising at the horizon, a plate filled with a small loaf of bread break the view and you followed the plate upward before meating the gaze of Rey, the brown haired stranger. “Thank you.“, you whispered softly, reaching out for the plate but wincing under the sudden pain that stings through your chest. “Hey, slow down there, [Y/N].“, she tells you in a caring manner, sitting down next to you in the cold sand with one plate in each hand. “[Y/N]?“, you wondered with a muffled voice, taking one plate out of her hands and watching her closely. “Yeah, perfectly fits you.“, she respond with a shrug, avoiding any eye-contact and the two of you starting to eat in a comfortable silent.


End file.
